vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
143613-did-not-receive-mystery-box-out-of-the-promotion
Content ---- ---- ---- It isn't in your account inventory? :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I dropped them a ticket myself right after it happened, now I feel bad thinking about how many of these they are going to read when they are already aware. But hopefully that means they will get it all sorted when they get a chance. I wanted those 12k points. Lol | |} ---- It is not like this promotion is for f2p and late beginners only. I am here since headstart and these promotion is attractive to all players. But we all know that this promotion is only to get rid of those boxes so NCSoft and Carbine don't need to buy them back from the resellers. | |} ---- ---- I am really sad now :( | |} ---- ---- Or, it is, like lots of promotions from lots of companies.. designed to attract new customers. The fact that you can also take advantage of it as an existing customer, means we are not left out. I know this..because I've got two accounts paid through till sometime in 2017 due to this promotion... very much not left out! | |} ---- ---- Should I be worried about my slightly different issue with it only giving me 3k cosmic points, or will both get whacked at the same time? | |} ---- I see that you have 12000 cosmic points. Should you have more than that? | |} ---- are you sure you only got 3k? or is it tier 3 at 3k? | |} ---- On the topic of cosmic points... Why is it '50% reputation on kills' when almost no reputations do on kill rep anymore? Wouldn't 'on kills and quests' benefit your fresh 50s a fair bit more? | |} ---- But that would mean buying more boxes .... for a game I already own and paid for which defeats the whole point of my original comment. People that bought the game originally should also have got boxes. It's bovine excrement is what it is. | |} ---- Anyone wanting to participate in thy Mystery Box promo, needed to buy a box.. which would have gotten you 30 days of subscription time, plus the mystery box promo item.. once the box price was equal to, or below, the cost of a month's subscription... it was a better deal for existing players to buy the boxes too. If Carbine had been attempting, as you suggest, to give us existing players the short end of the stick... the box serial codes would have been like the humble bundle codes, and only useable on a new account.. | |} ---- Took me a second to put these two together and understand that it counts up through tiers of points then starts the bar back at zero when it reaches another tier. So I guess the first two tiers take 9k cosmic points to get through, which leaves me 3k points into tier 3? That makes sense, and did not at all to begin with. I thought it was like 1k points per tier and the 3k had put me at tier 3. Thanks for the help though, guys. Think I got it now. ;) Edit: Just to make 100% sure, I'm at 3k/15k tier 3. If I got 12k more points, I'd be back at 0 points out of like, 20ish thousand in tier 4? Edited October 16, 2015 by Candied Bacon | |} ---- sounds about right. i hate thinking about what it would take to get to max cosmic lol | |} ---- No doubt. I mean, I was throwing money at them before the game even launched. Wish I had a floaty cat. Whateves. | |} ---- Deluxe edition, one year subscription, and enough box copies to be paid through till 2017 (so, 16ish boxes used I think). | |} ---- 80 bucks for 16 months of sub and 16 promo bags that have BoE contents. The box deal is to good to be true if you have a few bucks and can get a hold of them. Crazy good deal. | |} ---- Yup.. I bought one box at "regular" price...the rest were all picked up when GameStop started dropping their price.. so a mixture of $10 boxes, and $5 boxes.. All told.. still saved significant money over the price of the subscription for the same amount of time.. plus.. I'll be able to sell kitty boards, snarfelynxes, and Marauder costumes for decent plat.. even after using some on my characters.. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Nope. Ticket # 1611346, still no bag. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- The entire point of the promo is to get rid of the remaining physical boxes. there was no point to having this be a promotion early on in the games life. For everyone else who isnt getting all the goodies, that sucks and I hope carbine fixes asap | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- That sucks man. They were 5$ at mine but, I cleaned it out and there arent anymore in my area D: | |} ----